jackversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack III: Ocean
Jack III: Ocean is the third of film of the main Jack series, starring Jack from Statefarm as Jack, the hero. It was directed by Andrew Badass , with the soundtrack done by D-Boy Dizzle Dizzy Daniel Danny Dan. It is a sequel to Jack: Rise of a Legend and Jack II: The Chase. The film was followed by Jack IV: Space. Plot The film starts with Jack on a speedboat, riding along the waves like a total badass, with sunglasses on. He is chasing a thug on another boat. He pulls out a machine gun and fires at the thug but the thug pulls up a woman and puts a gun to her head. It's his girlfriend, Karen. Jack jumps onto the boat but Karen is already dead by the time he's there and the killer has swam off. One year later, the secretary of defense from the first movie and a general guy show up at Jack's door. Jack tells them he quit saving the world but they insist that this is big stuff. He lets them in and they tell him that the terrorist that killed Karen has created a team of terrorists and their base is in the ocean, they just don't know where. The terrorist threatened to drain the Earth's water and they know Jack is the only one that can stop it from happening. Jack quickly gets to work, using his badass detective schools to try and figure out where the base is. He finally figures it out because the terrorist's mom's house is right by the ocean. Jack is brought to shore to wait for the boat. A plane comes over and beams him up and takes him off to the boat. The plane lands on a large warboat and Jack meets with the general and the secretary of defense. They come up with a plane on how to take down the base and the general offers Jack a team to help take down the terrorists. Jack refuses because he likes working alone. The military equips Jack with an underwater/flying suit called the Hornet, which is stupid because hornets can't go into the freaking water can they. Suddenly a submarine comes out of the water and starts shooting missiles at the boat. Jack equips himself with the hornet suit and starts attacking the submarine and he finally destroys it Jack then dives into the water, exploring the ocean until he reaches the coordinates. Jack then discovers a giant whale and realizes the whale ate the base. He lets the wale swallow him, then swims around it's giant belly to find the base. He sees it then watches it for hours, waiting for someone to come out. He kills everyone inside and rips the thug who killed Karen's head off. Suddenly a robot terminator zombie crazy killer who looks like Karen attacks him and Jack gets emotional but he kills it anyway. He cries then blows up the whale and returns to the boat, asking the government to leave him alone. He flies off into the distance. Reception The film recieved extremely positive reviews, even Charlie Sheen loved it and he killed himself because this movie took the winning role from him.